Calm before the Storm
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Third part to the Found series. The wedding of the green-haired duo is quickly approaching. Rated for later chapters. TItle may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm back with the third part to the Found series and like the previous installment, I am going to get the shout outs from the final chapter to Family out here.**_

_**Whitetiger789, I suppose it was.**_

_**Becca Faye, thank you, and Reneta…well…I'm not going to be giving spoilers any time soon. The judge and officers will get theirs in due time. That was the real reason and I used the financial struggles in an early chapter to throw them off, but unfortunately, there are people in this world who believe their careers are more important than their children and there is a special place in hell for them.**_

_**With this out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter to the third instalment and like the two previous stories, this will be rated for reasons later in the story.**_

Tsuyu paced the living room with Reneta sitting on the floor, looking up at the woman in confusion, "Ma!" Tsuyu stopped pacing and looked down to see Reneta crawling up to her and stared up at her, "Ma?"

Tsuyu took a deep breath and slightly smiled before picking the small child up and shook her head, "It's okay, Reneta, mommy just has a lot on her mind right now, but she's fine,"

"Are you sure about that, Tsuyu?" she looked back and saw Izuku walking up to her, "What's wrong, Tsuyu? It's been months, we haven't heard from those officers or that judge and Rei and Takashi are still in prison, we're not going to go to them for help and we're not going to take Reneta anywhere near there, and yet you've been pacing every day this week…what's wrong?"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking down at Reneta and moved a path of hair from her face, "We're getting married next week, Izuku, and we'll be going on our honeymoon, but what's stopping that judge and those officers from returning? Judge Miamoto could easily reduce Rei's and Takashi's sentencing and-" before she could finish, Izuku pressed his lips against hers, surprising her as Reneta stared at the two and tried to poke them with her slobbery fingers.

Backing away, Izuku smiled and shook his head, "Tsuyu, those three are miles away now, and they'll have to be dumber than a rock to come back and help them out, your parents, your siblings, my mother, our friends and Mr. Yagi are here and they won't let anything happen to Reneta while we're away, and even if they do somehow come back, there's an arrest warrant out for them," Tsuyu sighed and slightly nodded as Reneta's babbling caught their attention.

Tsuyu looked down and smiled, "I know this might be confusing, Reneta, but next week mommy and daddy are going to go away for a few days and you'll be spending some time with your grandparents and Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare, and who knows, maybe your other aunties and uncles will want to see you too,"

Reneta continued to babble before she blew raspberries at the two and the two laughed as Tsuyu hugged their daughter closer, "What? You don't want to spend time with your grandparents, aunties and uncles?" Reneta continued to babble and Tsuyu smiled as she shook her head, "Okay, we'll see what happens, sweetie," she lightly rubbed Reneta's back as she continued to babble.

_**I'm aware that this first chapter is on the short side, but this is just to set everything. The next few chapters will be picking up, I promise, but for now, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RLeb10: That could be it.**_

_**Becca Faye: Good to hear and I didn't want to make people wait while I worked on it, so I got it out as soon as I could.**_

_**Please enjoy the second chapter and a slight time skip warning is up and slight swapping back and forth in the scenes.**_

Reneta, in Tsuyu's arms, watched as Izuku walked towards the door before her eyes widened, "Da, da, da!" the green-haired man stopped and looked back as Reneta struggled in Tsuyu's arms, "Da!" Izuku slightly smiled before he turned and walked back to his fiancée and their daughter.

Taking Reneta from Tsuyu, Izuku looked down and shook his head, "Daddy's going to see your grandfather, uncles and Mr. Yagi, sweetheart, and you and mommy are going to stay here and spend some time with your grandmothers and aunties, okay?"

Reneta blew raspberries at him and Tsuyu and Izuku lightly laughed as Tsuyu took Reneta from Izuku's arms, "We'll see daddy tomorrow, Reneta," Tsuyu looked up and shook her head, "You better leave before she starts crying," nodding, Izuku kissed her cheek before kissing the top of Reneta's head and he walked out of the house.

Izuku sat on the front step of Momo's and Shouto's house, a can of beer in his hand, "So Deku is getting married tomorrow," Izuku looked back and saw a clearly drunk Katsuki sit down beside him, "We all figured after the whole mess involving those two who took Reneta from you guys, you'd want to wait to get married,"

"We were, but since Rei and Takashi are in prison, the judge and those officers left town and haven't been seen since then, we have nothing to worry about, and besides, Kacchan, we know that none of you would let anything happen to Reneta while we're away,"

"Hell yeah, you know we won't let anything happen to our niece!" Katsuki laughed and Izuku groaned as he shook his head as Katsuki slapped Izuku's back, "Let's go inside, Deku! It's your last night as a free man," Izuku took a deep breath and nodded before the two of them stood up and walked back into the house.

Tsuyu walked into Reneta's and set Reneta in the crib. Reneta sat up and stared at her mother with wide eyes. Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Reneta, you need to go to bed an-"

"Da!" Tsuyu frowned as Reneta crawled towards the edge of the crib and boosted herself up as she shook the side of the crib, "Da! Da! Da!"

"Reneta, sweetie, daddy's spending the night with your uncles, grandpa Asui and Mr. Yagi at Auntie Momo's and Uncle Shouto's house and your aunties and grandma Asui and grandma Midoriya are staying here tonight," scooping the child up, Tsuyu held Reneta close to her, "We'll see daddy tomorrow when me and daddy get married, Reneta,"

Reneta babbled and Tsuyu took a deep breath as she paced the room, "I know you don't like it when me or daddy spend the night away from you and each other, but it's only for one night and you'll get to spend some time with your aunties, uncles and grandparents tomorrow," Reneta stopped babbling and looked up with wide eyes as Tsuyu nervously chuckled, "It's…a long story, Reneta, but right now you should be sleeping,"

Reneta rested her head on Tsuyu's shoulders and Tsuyu sighed as she gently rubbed Reneta's back, "Mommy will stay here until you fall asleep and then she's going to spend some time with your aunties and grandmothers, okay?" Reneta lightly babbled as Tsuyu continued to gently rub her back.

_**Sorry for the length everyone, but the next chapter onward will be longer, I promise. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Becca Faye: Good to hear. It wasn't planned, only because I feel it may be too…hectic? I think the word I'm looking for is…sorry.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter and I would like to apologize for the three-week hiatus.**_

The guests sat in the church, Reneta sitting on Inko's lap while Tsuyu and Izuku stood in front of the altar, their friends beside them and the priest standing in front of the two. Reneta looked up and her green eyes widened at the sight of her parents as she squirmed in Inko, "Ma, da! Ma, da!"

Everyone looked down at the child and Inko sighed as she shook her head and held Reneta close to her, "Not now, Reneta, your mommy and daddy are busy and you can see them after, okay?" Reneta continued to squirm in her grandmother's arms, "Reneta, sweetie, you have to-"

"It's okay," Tsuyu smiled and Inko looked up in confusion, "She can come," confused, Inko set Reneta down who quickly crawled over to her parents.

Tsuyu bent down and scooped the child up and held her close and she and Izuku slightly smiled at her, "See sweetie, I told you we were going to see daddy today," Reneta stared at the two as she laid her head on Tsuyu's shoulder and Tsuyu lightly rubbed her back, "And now mommy and daddy are about to get married," Reneta babbled before sitting up and looking around in confusion and the priest continued to speak.

The two looked at each other as everyone looked at them and Reneta looked at them in confusion as they inched closer to one another. Their lips met and everyone cheered as Reneta babbled and covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

The family of three sat in the back of a limousine, Reneta looking up out the window with wide eyes as the scenery passed by. Tsuyu looked down and slightly smiled as she rubbed the top of her head, "This is the only time you can ride in a car without your special seat, Reneta,"

"Ma!"

"We're going to a party, Reneta, and then you're going to spend some time with your grandparents, aunties and uncles," Reneta shook her head no and Tsuyu kissed the top of her head, "Yes, but it'll be okay, sweetie, it's only for a few days,"

Reneta blew raspberries at her and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "It'll be fine, sweetheart, and mommy and daddy will be home in a few days," Reneta babbled as her parents smiled down at her for the remainder of the ride.

_**I was going to add the reception in this one, but I'm trying to get organized as well as contact some of my friends. Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but please enjoy just the same.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Becca Faye: Good to know. Yeah, they're married and I was a little skeptical doing that, but at the end of the day, my friends and I decided it should be like that.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter, possible swapping back and forth.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku stared out the window of the honeymoon suite, overlooking the beautifully lit city. Tsuyu looked up at her husband and slightly smiled before kissing his cheek. Izuku looked down and arched a brow, "What brought that on?"

"Just…just really happy," Tsuyu stepped away from Izuku and walked towards the bathroom, "I'll be right out," Izuku hummed and nodded as Tsuyu stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Izuku sighed and shook his head as he continued to stare out the window as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I can't help but wonder…where in the hell are those two officers and that damned judge? They ran at the first sight of trouble and if they somehow get those idiots out of prison, it'll only be-"

"Your mother, my parents, my siblings, our friends and Mr. Yagi won't give them the chance to even see Reneta," Izuku looked back and his eyes widened when he spotted his wife stepping out of the bathroom wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie as she leaned seductively against the doorframe, "And Mr. Yagi already explained it to us that they have warrants out for their arrest, so even if they do go back to the city and they try to do something, they'll just be getting themselves into trouble,"

Walking over to Izuku with her arms behind her head and a sway in her hips, Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu pushed him against the window and smiled, "But instead of worrying about those three, let's spend this time together. It's our wedding night and our families are watching Reneta for the week, so let's focus on giving Reneta a sibling to play with," Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and lightly pressed her lips against his and Izuku wrapped his arms around Tsuyu's waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall as Izuku caressed her breasts through her bra. Tsuyu bit her lip as she looked down and slightly whimpered, "Izuku?" Izuku stopped and looked at her in confusion, "No foreplay tonight. I want you to fuck me. I want you to put a baby in me so we can give Reneta a sibling she can play with,"

She pulled her underwear down and allowed it them to fall to the floor before she tackled Izuku down on to the floor and laid on top of him, a playful smirk painted across her lips, "Put it in me, Izuku…fuck me, get me pregnant," she reached down an grabbed hold of Izuku's cock and lined it up with her pussy before sliding down the length and her eyes widened as she bit her lip.

She looked down as she licked her lips, "Now…I want you to fuck me, Izuku Midoriya. Let's give Reneta a little sibling," Izuku took a deep breath before sitting up and wrapped his arms around her and stood up, causing Tsuyu to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he walked towards the wall and pinned her to it.

Tsuyu looked down and panted as Izuku reached up her bra and caressed her breasts again before lightly pinching her nipples. Izuku looked up at her and smirked, "So…you want me to fuck you, Tsuyu Midoriya?" Tsuyu moaned and slowly nodded, "And you want to give Reneta a little sibling, right?"

"Yes, please get me pregnant, fuck me and flood my womb," Tsuyu moaned, biting her lip as Izuku thrusted inside of her, "Just fuck me, Izuku!" she bit down on his shoulder and Izuku's eyes widened before they fell back on the floor.

Reneta sat up and stared at the night sky with wide eyes as she babbled to herself. The door opened and Inko tiredly stepped into the room and over to Reneta. Picking the small child up, Inko yawned and gave a tired smile as she shook her head, "What's wrong, Reneta? It's late and your parents won't like it if we tell them that you stayed up all night while they were away," Reneta continued to babble as she looked out the window.

Inko sighed and shook her head as she smiled at Reneta, "Reneta, your parents went out to spend some time alone together. They're not leaving you, they just asked me, your other grandparents and Toshi to watch you while they're away," she turned and carried Reneta out of the room as the child looked over her shoulder and continued to stare out the window, "Let's get you something to drink and then put you back to bed, okay honey?" Reneta's eyes widened as Inko closed the door and walked down the hall.

Tsuyu and Izuku laid on the floor and panted, Tsuyu leaning up against Izuku with semen dripping out of her pussy and Izuku wrapped an arm around Tsuyu. Tsuyu looked up and slightly smiled, "Are you ready to go again?"

"Heh, you're a little frisky tonight, huh?"

Tsuyu smirked as she climbed on top of him and rubbed up against him, "It's our wedding night, our parents are watching Reneta for the week and I want you to put a baby in me so Reneta has a little playmate," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his as Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

Reneta's head bobbed up and down as she fought her sleep. Leaning up against Inko, Reneta closed her eyes and fell asleep. Inko smiled down as she carefully stood up and picked Reneta up and shook her head, "It never fails, a little milk and a little calming music and kids fall asleep. I used to have to do this with your father when he got fussy," she turned and walked down the hall as quietly as she could before walking to the room and set Reneta down in the crib.

_**I want to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I was going through a difficult time and I had to put a lot on hold…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the nearly three-month wait for this, but I'm back and I'm going to try and update this more often. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street in silence, hand-in-hand as people walked past them and cars drove down the street. Izuku looked at his wife and saw a small frown painted across her lips and he sighed, "What's wrong, Tsuyu? You seem…distracted about something,"

"It's…it's nothing, Izuku," she looked up and Izuku arched a brow as she sighed and shook her head, "I…I just feel like those officers and that judge are still out there and they're going to find away to get Takashi and Rei out of prison and they'll take Reneta from us again and we might not be able to-" before she could finish, Izuku pulled her into a hug and Tsuyu's eyes widened, "I-Izuku? What are you-"

"You're worrying over nothing, honey," Izuku took a deep breath as he broke from the hug, "They'll have to be complete morons to try something like that, and since they have kidnapping charges filed against them, they won't even dream about helping those two out," Tsuyu moaned as Izuku kissed her forehead, "Why don't we head back? We'll FaceTime our parents and you'll see that Reneta is doing just fine," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before they continued walking down the street.

_**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing this series. Enjoy.**_


End file.
